


Run

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something finally encourages Blaine to leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine is getting anonymous threats in his locker, and one day the guy beats him up after school. No one sees and Blaine decides that he should run away. When no one can find him, everyone freaks out. But a couple of days later, a bruised and battered Blaine shows up at Kurt’s apartment and both of them sob while they hug each other.

Blaine’s heart sank when he opened his locker and another slip of paper was sitting innocently on his books. Hand shaking, he reached for it and opened it to see small, red words. 

I’m going to laugh as you bleed to death faggot. I’m going to smash your skull in with a baseball bat. I’m going to smear your brains across the pavement and you’ll go to the whore you deserve.

He had received his first letter about a month ago and they had progressively gotten more and more violent. It was terrifying, knowing that someone was out there wanting to hurt him. Blaine had thought about telling New Directions but there was really no way to know who the person threatening was. They would just worry and with Regionals coming up, they didn’t need that. 

Besides…maybe it was just a joke. 

Blaine took in a shaky breath and gathered his books, hurrying down the hall. His heart pounded and he could feel the prickling at the back of his neck like someone was watching him. The rest of the day passed by slowly, Blaine unable to completely calm down. 

In a desperate attempt to relax, Blaine spent a good hour pounding his fists into the punching bag. At the end of his workout he felt a million times better, stretching as he walked to the locker room. 

Almost too fast for his brain to follow, his head was grabbed and slammed into the metal. Blaine blinked rapidly as he fell to the ground, the ringing of the locker echoed in his head. A large hand grabbed his throat and squeezed hard, making him choke violently. 

"You’re going to die faggot," The boy’s face swam in his vision and Blaine tried desperately to place a name but couldn’t. "I’m going to kill you."

Blaine weakly kicked out and managed to slam a foot into the boy’s stomach, making him loosen his hold. He tried to scramble away but was slammed back into the lockers again. Whimpering, he could feel blood trickling down his forehead. 

"Let me go!"

The boy pulled back a fist and slammed it hard several times into Blaine’s chest and stomach, making him cry out. When he tried to get away the kicks started. A kick to the head dazed him momentarily and three strong kicks to the chest caused him to shout in agony as his ribs started cracking. 

He didn’t know how long he lay there, fists and kicks landing on his body but eventually he stayed limp, barely conscious. Blaine was vaguely aware of the boy stopping his attack and leaving him alone on the cold tile. Finally, Blaine was able to slowly push himself up, slipping only once on some of the blood before swaying on his feet.

Cold panic swept through him. 

He was going to die in Ohio. The second time he had been beaten for who he was and the third he was going to die. Blaine’s breathing sped up, tears streaming down his cheeks as he grabbed his bag and stumbled through the empty parking lot to his car. 

He was done. 

Kurt was woken up by his phone ringing by his head. Blindly, he reached for it and held it to his ear, eyes still closed.

“‘lo?” 

"Kurt?" It was Tina, her voice trembling. "Have you heard from Blaine?"

"No?" He frowned, opening his eyes. "Why?"

"We can’t find him. He never came home last night and by his gym locker…they….they found blood. His car is gone too," She let out a sob and Kurt completely sat up. 

After the breakup Kurt had been furious at Blaine. He had wished he had never met the other boy, just to spare himself the pain he felt. But to have him hurt? That was never a thought that even crossed his mind. 

"They also found some threatening letters in his lockers," Tina was full out crying now. 

"Okay," Kurt felt his chest tighten. "Has anyone heard anything?"

"No."

And no one did for four days. Four long days passed with the police looking for Blaine. Four long days passed with statistics flying around, telling everyone that his chances were dimming with every passing hour. 

Four days passed where Kurt could hardly breathe. 

Seven o’clock at night on the forth day there was a timid knock on the door of his apartment. Santana and Rachel, who had stayed with him the entire time for support glanced over to the door, sitting on either side of him. 

"I’ll get it," Kurt pushed himself off the couch and walked to the door, sliding it open.

At first, they didn’t say a word. Blaine stared at him, face covered in bruises and leaning slightly over to protect his broken ribs. 

"Kurt," He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh God, Blaine," Kurt gasped, pulling him in for a tight hug and letting go instantly when he gasped in pain. "Oh God, oh God."

When Kurt held him gently, he started trembling and hugged him back desperately. They could hear Santana and Rachel making phone calls but just stayed in the doorway, holding each other.


End file.
